Honeymoon Surprise
by snoochie76
Summary: The wedding is over. So let the fun begin oh and baby makes three!
1. Chapter 1

Honeymoon Surprise

"I can't believe Rossi and Fran did this for us"

exclaimed Pen

"Who would have thought that we would spending the weekend sailing the chesapeake?"

The limo pulled up to the pier and Morgan helped the soon to mom out of the limo as the captain meet the chauffeur to grab their bags.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs Morgan"

The captain and the two man crew greeted them as they helped the bride onto the yacht.

Mrs. Rossi emailed a list of your favorite foods, drinks, and everything else to make you excursion a pleasant one. They were each handed an agenda for the weekend and their room key. I was also instructed to remind you two that you aren't to lift a finger.

The first thing they did was look out into the sunset as the crew prepared to sail off. Morgan popped open a chilled bottle of sparkling cider and poured two glasses.

"A toast to my wife my very sexy and beautiful wife. thank you so very much for completing me"

she giggled as the bubbles tickled her nose. that in turn made her baby belly jiggle. He reached out and rubbed her belly and tickled her belly button.

"Somebody has an outie."

He teased he and she laughed even harder.

she walked over picked up some strawberries and fed them to her man as he fed her fresh pineapple slices.

"I can kiss your mom she remembered that I am craving fresh fruit! This is too much. I just can't get enough of this stuff."

She muffled out as she shoved fresh fruits into her mouth juice dribbled from her lips and down her chin. he thought she was the cutest when she was indulging in her cravings. she came up for air by trying to hold back a yawn.

"How about we go check out our suite?"

He took her hand and they wandered around until they found their door that had those big paper wedding bells hanging on the door. The bed was like heaven and before she knew it she was snoring softly with her hands wrapped around her tummy. Morgan quietly slid open the balcony door and sat down as he watched the night sky. He soon found himself yawning he got into the bed next to his wife and son wrapped his arms around them and soon drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

He woke up to the phone in the room blaring. He tried to answer it before it woke her up.

"Hellp"

He whispered. It was the chef asking him where they like to eat dinner he chose their balcony that way they could still have privacy for their first night on the boat and still be in the ocean nite air. She was in the bathroom freshening up while the chef set up the balcony. When Morgan told her they were alone again she stepped out of the bathroom in a sexy white sheer baby doll that hugged her newly larger breast so much that it looked like she had on a push up bra. She let her hair down, touched up her apple red lips, dusted her body lightly with a little scented body shimmer that made her smell like a soft bouquet of peonies. To add to her beauty she was barefoot. As she stood in the sliding glass doorway, he went speechless. The light in the room contrasted against her sheer silhouette allowing him to see that she had on nothing underneath. he was awestruck. He could tell she felt self conscious because she wouldn't look him in eye.

He walked over to her and lifted her head with his finger.

"You are my weakness woman do you know that?"

He kissed her softly on her lips

"I hope you like this I know I haven't really been helpful towards you in that department lately."

"Shhh no talking about the past tonight Baby."

He walked her over to the table and helped her sit.

She took in the feast before them. A huge surf and turf Fresh seafood, T bone steaks, veggies, and you know it more fruit. They ate, laughed, danced, and kissed the night away.

"Baby please let me have you he whispered in her ear huskily and heavy."

"Daddy you can always have me. Any way that you want me."

She purred back at him. That was all he needed to hear. He got instantaneously hard, she felt him swell against her ass as they swayed to nothing at all. When he turned her back around and led her back through the door the first thing he noticed was her rosy nipples were rock hard and poking against the fabric. That was always one of his huge turn ons with her. Now since she was pregnant her nipples were even bigger.

"Make love to me like you used to"

she asked softly

Like you had to ask Baby Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Honeymoon Surprise chapter2

She sat on the soft bed excited and nervous all the same. She wanted to feel him feel him as only a wife should feel her husband.

"Derek leave the balcony door open please"

she requested as she started to lower the straps off of her shoulders.

"I want to hear the water and feel the breeze while you make love to me"

"Damn Pen that idea is so sexy"

He noticed she was undressing

"Baby no please stop don't do that"

He spoke softly as he crossed the suite to stop her. She froze she didn't know that she had done anything wrong. She thought to herself all I did was start to undress. Thats gotta be it, he doesn't want to see my fat body in the nude. You are so stupid she thought to herself as her eyes started to burn from wanted release of the tears she was trying to hold in. She was so busy shaming herself internally that she didn't feel the bed dip in front of where she was sitting. He knelt in front of her and sat back on his heels, his eyes studied her as she obviously slipped deeper into her thoughts he watched her emotions change like lightening. he didn't mean to fuck up her mood or the setting. The setting that he wanted to carry over from the balcony. Hell no that was not what he meant when he told her to stop. Shit he had to fix this fast.

"Baby look at me"

He spoke softly but firmly. She looked up at him without really wanting to make eye contact.

"stop whatever you are thinking and let me explain baby please hear me out."

her fat tears slowly ran down as soon as she heard his sincere plea.

"You don't have to explain Derek I am the one that's sorry I shouldn't have expected to think that you would want to see"...

He put his finger over her full lips.

"stop yapping woman and dry those eyes it's not what you think. I said stop because I don't want to take this off."

she still tried to talk while he was holding her lips all the while suddenly she could not take her eyes off of his dick it was still standing at full attention. she hadn't seen it in so long she would feel it sometimes when he brushed to close to her in bed but that was it. His thick vein seemed thicker and longer than she remembered. It ran from under his bulbous fathead along his length, and disappeared into his neatly trimmed tuft of hair.

"I didn't want you to take this off"

He teased the bottom of it with his hands as it rested right at the opening of her pink soaking wet lips.

"Because I love the way it makes you so sexy and slutty all at the same time, I mean look at how it pushes up your big full tits baby."

He started to gently pull on her full nipples through the thin fabric while he stared her down.

"Do you see what I see Penelope? Hell no you don't he answered for her. Get out of your head silly mama. I know what you were thinking and you are so fucking wrong. I want to take you just like this and if I had my way this is all you would wear for the duration of this trip you feel me?"

She couldn't speak she just nodded as he worked both of her rock hard nipps.

"I happen to know for a fact that if I keep doing this you will get so fucking wet in more ways than one won't you Pennelope?"

she nodded her head as she knew exactly what he was talking about. Her nipples leaked all the time at least it seemed like that to her. she had read up on how some men were turned on by their wives changing body during pregnancy and some men were not. She just never assumed he was the type to be aroused from this. Shit was I wrong she thought.

"Do you like this?"

she whispered as he forced her legs open by crawling in between them still on his knees.

"Fuck yea he groaned I waited so long to touch you baby oh my god I could cum just from this. I want them just as wet as your pussy do you understand me?"

His alpha male was starting to kick in and she loved it she was his and no one else's. That was all she ever needed.

he was careful not to hurt her as he climbed off the bed and went to get the fruit and ice bucket off the table.

"Let me put more pillows behind your back baby girl"

After he got her more comfortable he started his attack on her tender nipples.

He knew how tender they had been but he also knew how she like them to be played with so he set off on a mission to bring her to the brink of insanity with pleasure.

"Take your straps down baby."

She obeyed as she got excited to see what he had in mind.

He took a hunk of cold ice and held it in his mouth to make his tongue good and cold, he removed the ice and gently slurped onto her nipple loudly so he so he could also arouse her

auditorily as well as physically.

"oh Derek"

she yelped at the touch of cold.

"You like that baby"

He asked as he picked up a strawberry and rubbed it on her other bud, then he popped the berry in his mouth chewed it up and sucked her nipple fully in his mouth. he tasted her and he was even more aroused at how good she tasted mixed with the berry. He took his time and alternated between ice and fruit on each nipple.

she could barely breath as she panted out her answer.

"Derek please"

he popped his head up and smiled as he saw her head thrown back.

"well I take that as a yes"

As he kissed her heaving heavy cleavage. He pulled her straps back up and He began to arouse her verbally as he massaged her heavy breasts and watch as the warm fluid seeped through her very thin fabric. The cool night air blew into their room and drove her insane as the cool air make contact with her wet fabric That seemed tighter than before pulled over hot pink hard nipples.

"I want to taste your juices again baby. please let me taste you all of you."

"Yes baby you can taste me as much as you want whenever you want."

That was all he needed to hear he laid down on his stomach in between her creamy thighs and what he saw, it took his breath away, she was sopping wet. There was a puddle on the sheet beneath her, she was so creamy and wet. He gently lifted her thighs just enough so he can guide them over his shoulders. He let the tip of his nose just barely touch her clitoris. He took his time and licked up every drop of her creamy, warm juice. Before he knew it she was screaming and panting his name over and over he gently opened up her swollen pink lips.

"That's it baby cum for me please I'm begging you don't ever stop cumming for me."

"Derek please don't stop please"

she begged

"Fuck me with your tongue please daddy don't stop she panted as she squeezed her sore milky nipples. look what you do to me Derek. Do you see what you do to me fuck?! I am going to cum so fucking hard for you! YES YES suck my pussy YESSSSSSS!

She was squirting her breast fluid through her fabric as she milked her huge titts. Thats when the explosin hit her like a fucking orgagasmic volcano. What happened next amazed him she started squirting right there in his face!

"Fuck yea thats my slutty baby girl squirt for me"

he licked and swallowed every drop she gave him. She trembled as she came down from the pleasure he just gave her.

He slid her down so she could lay on her side and rest. He crawled up to her and held her as she came down from her high. He was basking in the glow of the pleasure she received that was all he ever wanted for her to be completely his again. That's when he heard it, sniffling.

"Baby did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby? OMG did I hurt you oh my God what's wrong are you okay was I too rough?"

Panic shot through him like a bullet As he looked down at her to try to gauge her expression on her face or to see if he can see any pain in her eyes or in her body language.

she wiped her eyes as she took a breath.

"Good grief I thought I always jump to conclusions. No honey baby please relax we're fine, I'm fine and Derek Jr is fine. These tears are not tears of pain but of things you just did to me blew my mind it was so…... I can't even describe it. Can you believe it Penelope Garcia oops make that Morgan at a loss for words. Oh no what about you couldn't get anything out of this I didn't get a chance to do anything to you. I at least owe you that that's not fair you put up with me for so long, my issues and here it's our wedding night and….."

He cut her off mid-sentence with a passionate kiss that shut her right up.

"That couldn't be further from the truth how could you think that I couldn't get anything from this experience? I was so turned on and satisfied by what just happened trust me baby I am more than happy. Besides we have plenty of time to make up for lost time so for now I want you lay back in my arms close those sexy eyes and go to sleep I'm right here and I'm never going anywhere it's time for you to rest baby girl."

Within minutes they were both knocked out to the sounds of the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

Honeymoon Surprise

Between the fishing, crabbing, small tours of little quaint towns along the way, Pen going crazy shopping at the boutiques and shops and of course the slow and wonderful lovemaking before they knew it they were heading back home.

"I am so glad you talked to captain and Rossi to ask for two extra days I was having too much fun baby and I know you were too."

"I am too baby girl."

Morgan was lounging back in the hot tub rubbing her Shoulders while she sat in between his bare legs. He was damn near in a trance as he watched her bare full breast bounce like milky buoys atop the water.

"Honey thank you for getting them to cut down the temperature of this water. If it wasn't for that

I wouldn't have been able to get in the water you know it is a no no for pregnant women."

"Anything for you and you know that no less talking and more relaxing Woman"

He slid down further into the water behind her and lifted her up just enough that his dick was pressed right against her round soft ass.

"Derek if you lift me up anymore out of this water someone on this yacht might see us remember I am naked."

She giggled as he nuzzled her neck and pinched her nipples.

"Let them see us I don't give a fuck let them see what I have and they will never get."

" Is that what you want baby"

she asked as she reached behind her to grab his dick.

"I look at it like this, we are in the middle of all of this beautiful water living it up without a care in the world, we shouldn't care what others think while we are out here. Ya feel me?"

She turned around to face him

"Well when ya put it like that."

she spoke softly as she kissed his neck and earlobe.

"You know what I think you need?"

He asked

"I think you need this pretty pink pussy stretched. Ya know gotta make sure this thick dick can fit."

He opened his legs wider which in turn opened her legs wider considering she was already straddling him. Then he reached down and slid his first 3 fingers in her without waiting for her to adjust, just to see the look on her face was worth it. She let out a sharp gasp in his ear. Oh shit she purred.

"Derek how many fingers do you have in my cunt? Because it feels so fucking good."

"3 babygirl shhhhhhh just sit back and let me finger fuck you."

She fell into the rhythm of his pumping in and out as she slowly bounced up and down her full titts were making ripples in his face and he loved what he saw.

"Right as she was about to cum and he felt her walls starting to clamp around his fingers he pulled his fingers completely out and before she knew what happened he turned her, shifted a little, and slammed her fully down onto his swollen dick.

"She let out a ear piercing cry of ecstasy.

"YESSSS she cried as he squeezed her ass cheeks while guiding her up and down in the water

"Fuck woman you are so tight"

"Please don't stop Derek ohhh you are so deep."

"Baby I am not gonna last long if you keep throwing this good pussy back on my dick.

He panted out as he tried everything from saying the alphabet backward to picturing Strauss in a two piece! Ok so maybe he went a little too far with that Strauss thing but he wanted to last as long as he could because in his mind and heart her pleasure would and will always come first.

The water was splashing everywhere as she bounced on him. As she tightened around him he laid his head back and looked at the sun setting on the horizon. He knew she was close, and he would be right behind her.

"Fuck"

she grunted out as she felt her walls clench around his dick. Before she could register what was happening, he wrapped his hands around her pregnant belly and buried his face in her neck.

"I want you to look at the sunset baby look at it while you come baby let it all out."

"Do you hear me Mrs. Morgan? Look at how beautiful it is."

In a heartbeat he stood up gently repositioning her while still inside of her he stood behind her as he bent her over the side of the hot tub that faced the vast body of water that surrounded them. He thrusted into her fully but not to rough as he would of had she not been pregnant let alone in her third trimester.

"Please don't stop Agent Morgan!"

She panted out in a voice that only he would hear until the day she died. The horny, freaky, slutty. Minx inside of her was out for him to fully embrace and damn sure was going to. It was the voice that made him instantly hard.

With a few more deep thrusts they both yelled out in ecstasy. He helped her stand up straight as he was still inside of her he felt her still spasming around him he wrapped her in his arms as their breaths regulated.

"Are you ok baby did I hurt you?"

He asked while kissing her neck and rubbing her belly

"Baby I am fine I am more than fine. I am in bliss right now. Just promise me that we always have this sunset."

She kissed him and then yawned right in his face.

"Oh I am so sorry I guess you wore me out yet again."

"It's ok baby come on let's get you and you out of this water"

He sat in front of her and kissed her belly.

He helped her out the water and wrapped her up in her robe. As she slipped her slippers on her feet he put his robe on and they made their way back to the room. He already arranged for dinner to be in the room on the balcony that turned out to be her favorite place to eat dinner. They were so drained from their last days activities they both fell asleep in each other's arms, dinner untouched all that could be heard was the lapping splash of the water and their light snoring.

Pen couldn't believe what time it was when she sat up to go to the bathroom.

"Damn it's 5 a.m already"

She whispered to herself as she came out of the bathroom, she went to get back in the bed and that's when she felt a warm rush of liquid run down her legs.

"Oh My God"

she gasped as she held her belly and tried to look down.

"DEREK GET UP!"


	4. Chapter 4

Honeymoon Surprise

 _ **The actual labor and delivery parts of this chapter are true. It is the story of my son coming into this world 1-16-98 yes even the outburst about the big needle is true! LOL**_

Derek sat straight up in bed with his eyes still closed. He knew with the tone of her voice something wasn't right. The sight before him just about snatched his breath from his lungs.

Like a flash he was by her side.

"Baby what's wrong?"

He asked as he tried to get her to sit down on the bed and that's when he stepped in the warm liquid on the carpet. All he could muster out was no no no it was all a shocking slow motion vibe to him. But he knew he had to stay level headed for her sake.

"Ok listen to me Derek call the captain and find out how far away we are from docking back in Virginia. Then call Ried and ask him what should we do in case we don't make it back in time. We need to stay calm and relax Derek please for my sanity let's stay calm."

He did call the captain they were about 30 minutes away from home. Next he called his mom and then Ried. Next he got all of the luggage packed and ready all the while keeping a close eye on his bride while she got dressed. Luckily for them she wasn't in any pain.

"Penelope how are you feeling?"

he asked as sat next to her and took her hand.

"I am mostly nervous because i am not due for 3 more weeks so I am just praying the baby is ok"

Within the hour she was in the back of Rossi suv Derek and Fran was in the back with her. Her contractions had started around the exact same time that they were docking. she insisted on walking from the marina up to the parking lot. Fran came down to help them to the car. Every pothole Rossi hit earned her sympathetic glances from him through his rearview mirror. Derek was almost like a child eyes huge with wonder, fear and concern but her kept his wits about him. He soothed her pain with his smooth voice and soft kisses on the back of her hand while fran kept time.

 **12 noon**

soon after her, the dr came in. The nurse asked Derek and Fran to help Garcia sit up on the edge of the bed. The nurse helped her lean onto the bed tray so her spine could be curved into the right position. The dr. moved his supplies to the bed directly behind Pen backside. Fran was a excellent help for the nurse she worked in labor and delivery for over 30 years before she retired. She knew her son was a bundle of nerves as was her daughter in law. Pen couldn't see what was going on behind her but Derek could. The nurse, Fran, and the Dr knew the best time to inject the needle into her back. Unfortunately it was right when a contraction started.

"Damn that's a huge fucking needle!"

He knew he shouldn't have said it. He really didn't mean to. As it only freaked out his already scared wife. that's why he knew the smack on the back of his head from his mom who was on the other side of Pen was very well deserved. Go take a walk and update the family NOW DEREK! Get out Fran spoke sternly and she felt sorry about she knew he didn't like needles and he was very afraid for his wife. Pen had 2 thing going against her, his outburst and the killer contraction. She tensed up but thankfully Fran and the nurse kept her calm and before she knew it they were putting her back in the bed, the tube from the epidural was taped to her shoulder, her catheter was in place she was numb from the ribs down and loving every minute of it. She drifted off to sleep which she needed. Fran took that opportunity to go find her freaked out baby boy.

"Here comes Morgan"

JJ could see him coming down the hall.

"Is the baby here?"

Hours had passed since she was checked into labor and delivery. She knew she wanted an epidural but so far her contractions were so damn sporadic and intermittent she was going to need a dose of pitocin to try and jumpstart into a normal contraction pattern. After all these hours she was only at 3 cm!

"I know first babies take their time but damn"

she pouted as Derek rubbed her back.

"I know I don't know how you feel but baby you are an amazing woman you are giving me a gift that no other woman in my life will ever give me and for that I want to say thank you."

"Awww thank you hot stuff. I am honored to be the special woman to give you your children."

They shared a tender sweet kiss.

It didn't take long for the lovey dovey sweetness that is normally Garcia to disappear thanks to the pitocin. The contractions ripped through her with such force she didn't know if she could go through this how could any human go through this? she thought to herself as Fran patted her head with a cool wet wash cloth, and Derek tried to refocus her train of thought.

"Who is ready for an epidural"

the nurse asked as she came in to let her know the anesthesiologist was on his way to give her the pain medication. She busied herself setting the extra supplies the dr. was going to need not

"I messed up"

he blurted out.

"I saw this really big needle and i didn't think before i opened my fucking mouth now Pen is probably all scared and upset and my mom kicked me out!"

JJ smiled and hugged him while Hotch tried to reassure him.

"It is ok Morgan that's what we do us husbands especially at a time like this we fuck up royally at times but you know what it's ok because in just a little while, all of your past fuck ups and mistakes will melt away for both of you. This baby will wash away all of that. You will fall in love all over again."

Morgan rubbed his hands over his head and blew out a deep breath. A breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He hugged Hotch just as his mom walked up and rubbed his back.

"MOM I am so sorry I didn't mean to say that I was so…."

She stopped him mid sentence to calm his fears.

"Hush child she is fine the epidural took right away, she has her catheter in place, and she is asleep take it easy son."

She hugged and kissed him as she told him to go lay down in the recliner next to her bed and take a nap she knew he needed it.

 **9 pm**

"OK Mrs. Morgan you are at 6cm dilation so you have progressed. The Dr. stated as she removed her gloves."

"Thank you Dr. how much longer do you think it will be"

JJ asked as she sat with Pen while Fran and Derek went to eat, stretch their legs, and get some fresh air.

"It shouldn't be that much longer She is doing great"

JJ, Emily and Pen talked about baby names to pass time when the fetal monitor started go off just as a contraction was starting. The nurse ran in the room right away and watched penelope next 3 contractions came and went and the same thing happened each time, as the contraction would start the baby heart rate would drop dangerously low. Another nurse came in and paged the dr. from the phone in Pens room JJ and Emily knew something was wrong, Em went to call Fran and JJ held Pens hand.

The nurse checked to see if she dilated anymore and she hadnt within 5 minutes the dr. arrived to review the nurses notes and update a tearful pen.

"It appears that the baby heart can no longer tolerate the strong contractions I need to perform an emergency C-Sections ASAP. I assure you I can have the baby out in two minutes flat but the longer we wait with every contraction that squeezes the baby heart that's means less oxygen to the brain of your baby. We need to get you into the O.R now."

Before she could even wipe her tears her bed was being unlocked and wheeled out of the room.

"I need Derek"

she cried out as she rolled past the girls

Fran and her son were only two blocks away. Derek was moving like a bullet fresh shot of a pistol. Fran was right on his heels. By the time he reached the girls at Pens room the nurse was coming in the proper paperwork he had to sign. She gave him his blue scrubs and showed him to the O.R wash station after he dressed.

He was trembling as he tried to put his booties over his shoes Fran spoke softly and calmly as JJ and Fran helped him dress.

"I can tell right now what is happening to Pen she is being shaved, and cleaned for surgery and the anesthesiologist is giving her something stronger for the operation. The baby can be out in under two mins and you still might be able to cut the cord. NOW that was the labor and delivery nurse speaking as for the mother speaking her to her scared to death son who looks just like he did the first time he suited up for his first college game. She will be fine your baby will be fine now get up and go be a father and husband. Don't forget to sing happy birthday to you first born when you hold him or her for the first time."

She wiped his tears as well as her own as she pushed towards the O.R doors.

And just like she said it would be it was only a few short minutes until the O.R was filled with the cries at 9:49pm of a 6lb 12oz healthy baby boy named after his superhero father

Derek Franklin Morgan Jr.

After everyone had visited and loved up on the happy couple the next day, and new baby boy. His wife had fed the baby who had no problem latching on when she breastfed for the first time. She dozed off and he finally had his first of many man to man talks with his son. It was an simple one.

"Hotch was so right DJ nothing else before we met you matters anymore. I am so in love with you little guy and so is your mama."

"You were the best Honeymoon surprise anyone could ever ask for."


End file.
